


That Was A Near Miss

by syriala



Series: Stiles is offended by Derek's clothes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Good Friend, stiles is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “We who? Who is going to the pool?” Stiles asked for clarification because if this was going where he thought it was going, he most definitely was not going to the pool.





	That Was A Near Miss

Stiles and Scott were only a little bit late for the pack meeting, but when they came in everyone was already excitedly chatting.

Scott shot a wary look at Stiles, now always concerned about his reactions to seeing Derek, but a quick look at Derek revealed that he was wearing a shirt and black jeans, nothing unusual, only things Stiles had long gotten used to, so he gave Scott a secret thumbs up.

Scott rolled his eyes at him but quickly went into the kitchen to get some food.

It didn’t look like something dire was happening going by all the chatter, so Stiles flopped down on the couch and nudged Erica with a foot.

“What’s going on?” he asked, and Erica turned to him, excited glint in her eyes.

“We’re going to the pool!” she told him, and Stiles blinked at her.

“We who? Who is going to the pool?” he asked for clarification because if this was going where he thought it was going, he most definitely was not going to the pool.

“The pack. All of us. It’s Derek’s idea.”

Stiles stared at her long enough for her to get uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Stiles?” she carefully asked eventually, and Stiles turned around on the couch, looking for Scott.

He was just being told about those wonderful plans by an equally excited Isaac, and as if he felt Stiles’ gaze, Scott turned around to him.

“What’s going on here?” Erica asked as Stiles and Scott stayed locked in their staring, but Stiles was too busy to transport a lot of meaning through his gaze.

Scott looked excited, almost happy, but Stiles slightly widened his eyes at him, hopefully conveying ‘If I have to go there, and see Derek in swimwear and nothing else I will die on the spot and it will be your fault’. Going by the disappointed pout he got back, Scott was adequately able to read Stiles’ thoughts.

When the pout didn’t do anything, Scott started to frown, letting Stiles know that he thought he was ridiculous and that it couldn’t possibly be so bad to see Derek in some swimwear. The dude was running around shirtless more often than not after all.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting his head just a little bit, indicating that if he had to see a half-naked Derek, covered with only some flimsy material and wet all over, Scott could officially bump up Isaac to his new best friend, because Stiles would be too busy being dead to hold a grudge over that.

Scott contemplated that for a second, quickly looking at Isaac as if he was measuring his worth against Stiles’, before he sighed, and Stiles knew he had won. The exchange had only taken seconds, so everyone was still waiting for a response to Erica’s question when they had finally settled the issue.

“We can’t go,” Scott announced to the pack, while Stiles gave him a little encouraging nod.

“What do you mean we can’t go?” Isaac asked.

“Just Stiles and me,” Scott quickly said, because he obviously didn’t want to ruin the fun for the rest of the pack, and Stiles was okay with that.

“Why?” Derek asked, frowning concernedly at them and Scott looked over at Stiles, clearly depending on him for a believable lie.

“I have a thing with pools, ever since that day,” Stiles said, waving his hand in Derek’s direction, and it wasn’t even that big of a lie.

He always got a little bit paranoid if he smelled chlorine, but it usually wasn’t enough to stop him from swimming.

“And Scott can’t go because…” Derek trailed off, clearly waiting for more of an explanation.

“Because it’s unfair that everyone gets to have some fun, except Stiles,” Scott chimed in. “We’ll just have a sub-pack meeting, where we hang and watch movies and wait for you to come back.”

Stiles nodded approvingly, because it sounded like fun. Much more fun than seeing droplets of water running enticingly down Derek’s chest and pecks and abs and Stiles needed to stop this line of thought right now.

“We can all just not go,” Derek said, effectively disrupting Stiles’ thoughts.

“No!” Stiles protested, because he truly didn’t want to ruin the fun for everyone. “It’s totally fine with me. Go out, do something fun, and then tell us all about it. It’s really okay. We can go play laser tag next time, I’ll be on board with that,” Stiles said, and the wolves must have heard his steady heart, because they reluctantly nodded their agreement.

Once that was dealt with the pack meeting quickly delved into a movie evening, and when Stiles and Scott finally left, Stiles stopped Scott before he could get on his bike.

“I owe you big time,” Stiles said, and Scott leveled him with a _look_.

“Yes, you fucking do.”

“I know,” Stiles quickly agreed. “But you know I wouldn’t survive that.”

Scott rolled his eyes as he muttered “Fucking sweaters and socks” under his breath and Stiles felt himself die just a little bit with just the memory of those instances.

“Exactly,” Stiles happily said and then climbed into the jeep.

The pack spammed them with pictures the day they went to the pool but at least like this Stiles could decide just how much and how up close he wanted to see Derek wet and happy and barely clothed.

It took him almost two weeks to be able to look at the whole picture Erica send him with a devil smiley. It was worth it.


End file.
